marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Psylocke
Psylocke is a Marvel Comics character who appears in X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes as a playable character. She also appears in the first Marvel vs. Capcom as a summonable assist character. Backstory Psylocke was born Elisabeth Glorianna "Betsy" Braddock and raised in England. Born in the small town of Maldon, Essex, Betsy and her brothers had a very privileged life. She is the twin sister of Brian Braddock, better known as the superhero Captain Britain. She eventually came to join the X-Men and learn how to better use her powers after being rescued from Spiral and the Mojo World by The New Mutants. Some time later, in a desperate attempt to save her teammates from being murders by the Reavers, she activated the Siege Perilous portal, given to the X-Men by Roma as a last resort. Beings who entered the portal were cosmically judged and reborn into another life, given a "clean slate". After emerging from the Siege Perilous, Psylocke was found by the Hand, a ninja clan. Their leader, Matsu'o Tsurayaba, had contacted Spiral in order to save the life of his brain-damaged lover, Kwannon. Spiral informed Matsu'o that Psylocke's telepathy could restore Kwannon, and Matsu'o accepted. With some physical and mental conditioning, Psylocke (inhabiting Kwannon's body) became the Hand's prime assassin, taking the name Lady Mandarin. She gained highly remarkable fighting skills and learned to focus her telepathic power into a "psychic knife" which appeared as a dagger of energy projecting outward from her fist. Lady Mandarin's first mission pitted her against Wolverine. Betsy's psychic knife attack revealed Wolverine's memories of who she used to be and allowed her to break free from the Hand's conditioning. Psylocke rejected her role as Lady Mandarin and escaped with Wolverine and Jubilee. Much later, in an attempt to save Tabitha Smith from Sabretooth (Victor Creed) who had been living at the Mansion while pretending to be mentally handicapped, Psylocke engaged the homicidal mutant in battle. Although a deadly martial artist, she was no physical match for Sabretooth. Finally realizing she had no other choice, she attacked him with her psychic knife. Unfortunately, Creed had been stabbed in the head by Wolverine, losing the part of his brain affected by psionic attacks and her knife had no effect on him. She was already exhausted from their battle and could not manage to fight back, and was consequently mauled by Sabretooth. In a bid to save her life, Archangel and Wolverine went with Doctor Strange into the Crimson Dawn to retrieve a magical liquid that could heal her. The mission was successful, although the healing liquid produced side effects: a red dagger-shaped tattoo appeared over Psylocke's left eye, she gained the ability to hide in and teleport through shadows, and her personality took on a cold edge. Gameplay Special Attacks * Psy-Blast: '''Hard Punch sends a projectile straight across the screen, Light Punch arcs diagonally down-towards. This is a fairly large fireball, so it can be difficult to avoid. * '''Psy-Blade: '''Hitting the buttons in the order shown will generate the most number of hits and damage. This makes Psylocke float through the air and attack with her Psi all around her, which is good against jumping players, and sometimes even grounded ones. Either move can be performed in the air. * '''Ninjutsu Teleport: '''Teleports you into a location chosen by the button you pressed. Punches always take you to the top of the screen, Light to the left, Hard to the right. This does not change even if you switch sides. Kicks always take you to the bottom. Again, Light to the left and Hard to the right. When you're coming out of your Teleport, pressing in any direction and one of your attack buttons will cause you to do a Psy-Drill, which knocks down if it connects. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * '''Psy-Thrust: '''Psylocke powers up and then does a drill attack, and this can be performed while jumping as well. You can hold the joystick in any direction as soon as the motion is complete, which allows you to control where this flies at. Also pressing an attack button and a direction on the joystick when she's almost done with the move will cause her to do it again, although it doesn't last as long as the first time. * '''Psy-Maelstrom: '''Basically a Hyper version of the Psi-Blade. The closer you are the more damage this will potentially do, you want to be point blank to get the full effect. Also, mashing the attack buttons will generate more damage and hits. * '''Kocho-Gakure: '''Psylocke summons a bunch of psi-butterflies that fly around her in circles. Works well against jumping players because the butterflies have pretty solid range and if one hits several others will likely juggle your enemy. Still, you want to be as close to your opponent as possible when you do this so you'll generate the most damage. * '''Ninjutsu: One of her X-Ability moves back in X-Men: Children of the Atom. She creates 4 clones of herself that can do more hits. The attack button pressed will determine where the real Psylocke is (where the light punch will go far left, middle punch for the middle and heavy punch for the far right). In Marvel Super Heroes, her move can be executed within the Power Gem(she can cast 2 clones but the real one is in the middle). It was later removed in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Theme Songs Quotes X-Men: Children of the Atom * Call me again when you are serious! * How considerate of you to stand still while I defeat you. * Next time, I suggest you try fighting back. * You've lost, but you've proven yourself. * You fought well, but you are still outclassed! * Your skills grow with experience... But not enough for me! * Your skills don't compare to mine! * There is only one Psylocke! (mirror match) Marvel Super Heroes * Come on. (intro) * No sweat! (round win) * Arrogance will always be your downfall! * I have danced with the devil himself. You are no threat to me. * Pain is an excellent teacher. Learn well. * We will meet again. * I will not embarrass you by continuing this fight any further. (win with high energy) * Perhaps you should consider an easier opponent. (win with high energy) * Thank you. That was most challenging. (win with low energy) * You will never come that close to defeating me again! (win with low energy) * Another Psylocke? Spiral and I must have a little chat... (mirror match) Artwork Psyz.png|X-Men: Children of the Atom Psylocke-atomlose.gif|Psylocke's losing picture in X-Men: COTA Psylocke Blue.png|Psylocke's Normal Panel in X-Men: COTA Psylocke Yellow.png|Psylocke's Yellow Panel in X-Men: COTA Psylocke Red.png|Psylocke's Red Panel in X-Men: COTA Xmenintro1.png|Psylocke with the X-Men in X-Men: COTA Xmencota.png|Psylocke fighting the X-Men Villains in X-Men: COTA Thumb X-Men- Children of the Atom - 1994 - Capcom.jpg|Psylocke on the character select screen in X-Men: COTA XMCotA_flyer.jpg|Psylocke in the X-Men: COTA Flyer Xvs-fly small.jpg|Psylocke on the character flyer XMCOTA PSX box.jpg|Psylocke on the Playstation X-Men: COTA Cover XMCOTA SAT box.jpg|Psylocke on the Sega Saturn X-Men: COTA Cover XMCOTA SAT JP box.jpg|Psylocke on the Sega Saturn X-Men: COTA Cover (Japanese) psylocke.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Pic1 psy.png|Psylocke's Panel Picture in MSH Psylocke Caution.png|Psylocke's Caution Panel in MSH Psylocke Danger.png|Psylocke's Danger Panel in MSH Psylocke.png|Name Tag in MSH MSH PSX box.jpg|Psylocke on the Playstation MSH Cover MSH SAT box.jpg|Psylocke on the Sega Saturn MSH Cover MSH SAT JP box.jpg|Pcylocke on the Sega Saturn MSH Cover (Japanese) Psylockeassist.png|Psylocke as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Sprites Also See Psylocke's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Psylocke Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Teleport Characters es:Psylocke